happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Squid Pro Quo
Squid Pro Quo is a 2 part HTF Fanon episode where Russell and Cryptie hunt a kraken. Starring Roles *Russell *Cryptie Featuring Roles *Flaky *Lumpy *Bastion *Giggles *Cuddles *Toothy *Puffy *Snappy *Richie Appearing Roles *Snorkels *Snooty and Cranky Plot Part 1 At the beach, the gang play around including Cryptie who looking for mermaids. Suddenly Richer appears on his boat and crashes into the beach, gaining everyone's attention. Richie hops from his boat covered in wells and begins yelling about a kraken before running off. Getting an idea Russell grabs Flaky and runs off with several others while Cryptie also gets an idea and runs off with Puffy and Bastion. Soon Russell is seen sailing his ship with Flaky, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Snappy as his crew. A periscope is seen in the water and the view pans down to show a submarine where Cryptie, Bastion and Puffy are. Not wanting Russell to find the kraken first, Cryptie speeds up his sub and accident cuts Shoot and Cranky's boat in half with the periscope. Russell sees this orders Lumpy and Cuddled to hoist the main sail, making the ship speed forward and hit Snooty and Cranky. Russell soon passes Cryptie and he lets out a joyful yar only to crash into something which turns out to be the kraken The first half ends with Flaky screaming. Part 2 Flaky screams as tentacles embrace the ship and pick up Giggles, Snappy and Toothy. The tentacles attempt to grab Flaky but reel back when it touches her quills. Flaky smiles at this until Lumpy runs her over with a cannon. As Russell and his crew are attacked, Cryptie arrives and fires torpedos at the kraken only for it to swat the away and into Russell's ship causing it to begin sinking. The kraken then grabs the sub and begins to crush it. Puffy panics and breaks a window causing water to rush in, Cryptie manages to get in a diving suit and escapes the sub just in time for it to be crushed into the shape of a tuna can. Russell meanwhile get Lumpy and Toothy to fire the canons but the sinking causes the cannons to move and Toothy is shot by a cannon ball. Luckily the other cannon ball hits the kraken and kills it making Lumpy and Russell cheer until the kraken falls over and crushes them and the ship. Cryptie meanwhile emerges by some rocks and cheers at his survival until he spots a mermaid which promptly attacks him. The episode ends with Snorkles finding the crushed sub and opens it to see Puffy and Bastion crushed into the shape of tunas. Motto "When the going gets tough, GET KRAKEN" Deaths # Snooty and Cranky are hit by Russell's ship. # Giggles, Cuddles and Snappy are killed by the kraken. # Flaky is ran over by a cannon. # Puffy and Bastion are crushed in the sub. # Toothy is hit by a cannonball. # Lumpy and Russell are crushed by the kraken. # Cryptie is attacked by a mermaid. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes